psychusafandomcom-20200215-history
User blog:EmKoegler95/PsychOUT
It's a sad day; today the final episode of the beloved show Psych aired. The episode was very emotional, yet had a happy ending -- but it was a "Psych" ending... I didn't know what to expect from the Series Finale, and this episode was better than I what I ever could have thought of... Psych has it's own sense of humor which makes it so fun to watch... I have ended up saying "I hear that" quite often -- thanks, Gus =p... Through all the twists and turns, in the end, Psych left us satisfied, happy, and sad, all at the same time. So many cases, so many hidden Pineapples, so many laughs, and so many snacks... Psych satisfied our laugh cravings and gave us snack cravings... We thought we could predict the end of an episode -- but we were turned around... Psych is a show my Mom and I watched together; I think she was the one who heard about the show and wanted to watch it when it aired, and we were immediately hooked... Psych touched all of us ''in here... and here... and just a liiiiiittle bit down... '' Words can't describe this series; it's fun, energetic, emotional, unexpecting, twisting, turning, taco craving... I know I just said it can't be described by words and listed some words -- but they don't do it justice... the list could go on forever and my vocabulary list isn't that extensive... if I had to pick a single word to describe this show I would say -- I loved how there was always a back story that every episode fell back on; Shawn and Juliet's relationship and Shawn's relationship with his Father... It's s fun to look back on Shawn and Juliet's relationship and see how it evolved; from adoring her from afar, to flirting, to dating, to breaking up, to getting back together, and to the end of the series... yea -- that's how relationships go, but Psych never let up on that back story, which ultimately is the full story in the final episode... The structure throughout the seasons was very good... As the show aged, the characters aged, and we saw a decline in Shawn's crazy psychic episodes; he went from breaking a printer, having magnetized hands, and flapping a photo album, to simply using a finger... The finger to the head became Shawn's thing... The cases got harder and Shawn and Gus got smarter and focused more on solving the cases rather than show... Well, when you think about it, it makes sense; at first Shawn and Gus had to convince everyone that Shawn was Psychic and once people believed him, he did not have to play it up so much or worry about people not believing his abilities... Yet that did not stop the flavorful duo from embarking on fun, crazy, and outlandish adventures... The two of them were held at gun point multiple, multiple times and yet that never deterred them from the work... They weren't trained cops, they weren't trained to deal with those situations, they never had any real weapons of their own (except cleaning supplies flipped over to fight Chinese Triads); Shawn just had a mouth and was smart enough to know how to use it... Although Gus ran away screaming a number of times, the two of them were very brave... I love how Psych's logo is a Pineapple; I'm studying Hospitality and our logo is a Pineapple as well... it was meant to be! Shawn: "Gus, don't be this crevice in my arm." Lassiter: "Thank you; you've been very unhelpful." Nigel St. Nigel: "I feel like I've been incarcerated in a blueberry." Gus: "Shawn!" Nigel St. Nigel: "This car makes me want to weep and then die." This show will be dearly missed any show that tries to be a spin off will simply be just another knock off of the other knock off of the original knock off of that other show... I hear that... http://emiliekoegler.blogspot.com/ check it out =] Category:Blog posts Category:Blog posts